<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Speak Now by delightts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22635373">Speak Now</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/delightts/pseuds/delightts'>delightts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Getting Back Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, casamento arranjado, inspirada na musica da taylor, shortfic, traição</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:28:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22635373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/delightts/pseuds/delightts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Byun Baekhyun é um organizador de casamentos bem sucedido, porém nada o preparou para o dia em que fora contratado para organizar a cerimônia matrimonial do seu primeiro amor.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Um</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Baekhyun se lembra exatamente do momento em que se encantou por casamentos. </p><p>Não, não foram as flores, nem o vestido da noiva, o bufê de comemoração, ou a primeira dança do casal que o fizeram se apaixonar por cerimônias matrimoniais. </p><p>Nem mesmo a fé do padre em abençoar, em nome de Deus, duas pessoas para o resto de suas vidas <em>'na saúde e na doença, na alegria e na tristeza e blah blah blah'</em> que o fez decidir o que iria fazer para o resto de sua vida — até porque, Baekhyun não era um cara muito religioso, para falar a verdade, achava até que faltava um pouco de fé em si.</p><p>O momento que fez Baekhyun se apaixonar por casamentos foi a hora do '<em>sim</em>'.</p><p>No final do verão de 1999, um pequeno Baekhyun de sete anos presenciou o seu primeiro sim. Sua avó, que trabalhava como voluntária na igreja do seu antigo bairro, ajudou na organização da primeira cerimônia matrimonial que Byun presenciou. </p><p>Ele não se lembrava do nome dos noivos, ou do tipo de flores que decoravam a igreja quando a noiva fez a sua entrada triunfal — como em todos os casamentos — ao som de Clarins Triunfais e o famoso coro nupcial de Mendelssohn. Para falar a verdade, uma das únicas coisas que Baekhyun se lembrava era de estar morrendo de fome durante toda a cerimônia e ser impedido de sair para comer por sua avó, essa que já chorava antes mesmo da noiva subir ao altar.</p><p>E é claro que Baekhyun se lembrava da hora do sim.</p><p>Naquele momento ele até se esqueceu que seu estômago roncava, todo o seu foco estava direcionado em ouvir os votos trocados pelos noivos e a famosa pergunta do padre: <em>você o aceita como o seu legítimo esposo?</em></p><p>Baekhyun se lembrava das promessas, do choro da sua avó — e de outros convidados —  ao seu lado e das mãos entrelaçadas e trêmulas dos noivos. Baekhyun se lembrava de ter sentido o amor emanar por todos os cantos daquela igreja e por todos presentes que apoiavam aquela união. Baekhyun se lembrava de ter sido a coisa mais forte que já havia sentido em seus longos setes anos de idade e da sensação de que o mundo havia parado e se tornado perfeito naqueles segundos apenas para que dois amantes pudessem prometer suas vidas um para o outro para o resto de suas existências. E, se o Baekhyun de sete anos pudesse desejar apenas um coisa para o Papai Noel no natal de 1999, seria poder sentir todo aquele momento mais uma vez.</p><p>"Baekhyun, parece que temos um problema com a sobremesa." A voz de sua assistente, Jisoo, invadiu os seus pensamentos, fazendo-o voltar a realidade. "Perdido em devaneios novamente? Você sempre fica abalado depois do final de uma cerimônia."</p><p>"Não diga besteiras, Jisoo. Eu levo meu trabalho muito a sério."</p><p>"Eu sei que sim, não é atoa que você é o organizador de casamentos mais disputado de toda a cidade."</p><p>"Você tem razão." Baekhyun a respondeu com um sorriso convencido nos lábios, afinal aquilo era a mais pura verdade. Byun Baekhyun havia se tornado um melhores organizador de casamentos — se não o melhor — de toda Seoul. </p><p>Aos dezessete anos, quando todos os seus amigos do ensino médio enfrentavam um dilema de escolher entre os cursos mais tradicionais das faculdade, Baekhyun havia sido um dos poucos pontos fora da linha visto que já havia decidido o que faria para o resto de sua vida: ser um organizado de casamentos.</p><p>É claro que, como homem, não foi nada fácil ser aceito dentro desse ramo e consolidar uma carreira de sucesso. Após a sua graduação na faculdade de administração, Baekhyun se virava em trabalhos de meio período como barista, garçom, babá e até animador de festas infantis. Era difícil se inserir no campo em que gostaria já que a maioria dos noivos acabavam optando por cerimonialistas que fosse mulheres. </p><p>Baekhyun levou quase dois anos para ser contratado pela primeira vez por um casal de noivos, primos de conhecidos de um conhecido da época do colégio, que decidiram depositar um voto de confiança em si. Mesmo que o salário não tivesse sido lá dos melhores, Baekhyun deu tudo de si. Era sua primeira grande chance dentro do ramo e não poderia desperdiçá-la, um erro e seu nome já estaria na lama junto com seu sonho. </p><p>Foram noites em claro, brigas e discussões nada agradáveis com fornecedores, mas que no final resultaram em um belíssimo casamentos que abriu portas para si. Depois de mais três cerimônias bem sucedida naquele mesmo ano, o nome Byun havia crescido consideravelmente, Baekhyun teve então que contratar uma assistente para lhe ajudar — Jisoo, uma de suas colegas de faculdade, que estava consigo até hoje.</p><p>Agora, quatro anos depois de organizar a sua primeira cerimônia, noivas de todo o país viajavam até o seu escritório na capital apenas para conseguir uma vaga em sua agenda.  Ele não sabia muito bem o que havia o tornado um cerimonialista tão famoso, talvez o fato de ser um tanto perfeccionista, talvez por sempre tentar transformar uma simples cerimônia em um momento mágico e único — não só para os noivos, mas para todos presentes também — como havia presenciado anos atrás no verão de 1999, ou talvez tenha sido apenas sua persistência e seu trabalho duro. Mesmo sem saber ao certo, Baekhyun era grato por qualquer motivo ou força maior que havia o impulsionado para o lugar que estava hoje. Ele havia conseguido e sentia orgulho por hoje poder se gabar de um carreira brilhante, principalmente após o começo difícil.</p><p>"É claro que eu tenho razão." Jisoo o rebateu revirando os olhos. Se qualquer um não conhece a relação entre os dois — que estava mais para amigos do que patrão e funcionária —, diria que era um absurdo Baekhyun deixá-la o retrucar e se comportar de tal modo com seu chefe, mas depois de tanto tempo trabalhando juntos ele já havia se acostumado com o temperamento de sua amiga. "Agora as sobremesas. O freezer pifou e os <em>gelatos </em>viraram sopa."</p><p>"E quanto aos folhados, já estão prontos?"</p><p>"Quase, só mais alguns minutos, sete no máximo."</p><p>"Ok. Eu irei consultar o <em>chef</em> para uma alteração de última hora no cardápio. Veja se há como salvar alguma coisa do freezer." Baekhyun caminhou entre as mesas em direção a cozinha observando pelo caminho a decoração clássica e alguns garçons que serviam o prato principal do jantar aos convidados.</p><p>Não foi difícil organizar a cerimônia que ocorria naquela noite. O casal havia optado por um casamento clássico, desde a cerimônia em uma igreja grande e imponente até a decoração com cores neutras, candelabros, rosas brancas e lustres de cristais que davam um clima mais intimista ao salão do hotel quatro estrelas, onde ocorria o jantar de recepção e posteriores a festa de comemoração. Tudo combinava perfeitamente com o final da estação de inverno, até mesmo a escolha da música para a primeira dança dos recém-casados, porque é claro, não havia nada mais clássico que Etta James. </p><p>O pequeno problema com as sobremesas foi resolvido em uma conversa de exatos três minutos com o <em>chef</em> responsável pelo jantar. O resto da noite seguiria impecável como sempre porque se um problema surgisse, por menor que fosse, Baekhyun sempre daria um jeito de resolvê-lo. </p><p>Se os canapés esfriassem, Baekhyun daria um jeito de esquenta-los outra vez. Se o vestido da noiva manchasse, Baekhyun daria um jeito de limpar ao máximo com um ou dois truques que havia aprendi com sua avó para que ninguém notasse. Se uma das damas de honra ficasse doente, Baekhyun daria um jeito arrumar uma substituta, nem que para isso ele mesmo tivesse que vestir um vestido de gala e subir no altar. </p><p>Baekhyun sempre daria um jeito para que a noite de duas pessoas que se amavam com todo o coração fosse perfeita e memorável, mesmo que se depois de dois meses o casal acabasse se divorciando. O que Baekhyun poderia fazer, afinal? Eram os ossos do ofício. </p><p> </p><p>xx</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun acordou naquela manhã de abril achando que seria mais um dia normal. Sairia de casa às oito horas da manhã, passaria no seu café preferido e compraria um <em>frappuccino</em> de morango para si e um de <em>vanilla latte </em>para Jisoo. Chegaria em seu escritório às nove horas, aonde teria algumas reuniões com fornecedores, e depois almoçaria com Jisoo naquele novo restaurante árabe que a amiga estava insistindo para que fossem juntos à semanas. Por fim, voltaria ao escritório para finalizar mais algumas papeladas antes de ir para o seu apartamento novamente.</p><p>Nada disso aconteceu.</p><p>Baekhyun havia acordado atrasado com o toque do seu celular e uma Jisoo extremamente nervosa do outro lado da linha lhe dizendo que um dos seus fornecedores já estava à sua espera para a reunião das nove e trinta. Para completar, ele havia se esquecido de comprar a ração de Mongryong no dia anterior, seu cãozinho de estimação e fiel companheiro, o que o atrasou mais ainda e o fez perder duas de suas reuniões marcadas para o período da manhã.</p><p>Na hora do almoço ele acompanhou Jisoo no tal restaurante que a morena tanto queria experimentar. Por não estar familiarizado com a culinária árabe pediu o seu almoço as escuras, assim como Jisoo — ele realmente não entendia o por que a amiga queria tanto provar comida árabe, mas aceitou mesmo assim. Quando o garçom depositou o seu pedido em sua mesa tudo ali parecia delicioso e pronto para ir direto para o estômago de Baekhyun, entretanto, em sua primeira garfada, o castanho quis vomitar ali mesmo.</p><p>No seu prato havia pepino.</p><p>Claro que aquela invenção dos infernos era invisível à primeiro momento já que Baekhyun não havia os percebido antes, mas ele poderia reconhecer aquele gosto terrível em qualquer lugar no mundo. O resultado? Baekhyun teve passar em um fast food de comida mexicana que ficava próximo ao prédio de seu escritório pois não daria tempo de ir a outro restaurante para almoçar — e ficar de barriga vazia pelo resto da tarde estava fora de questão —, já que ele se recusou a pedir qualquer outro prato daquele restaurante e encontrar outra 'surpresinha'.</p><p>Mas é claro que Baekhyun preferiria passar por toda aquela manhã novamente se isso evitasse o castanho de enfrentar o que aconteceria naquela tarde.</p><p>Seu escritório não era extravagante como a maioria dos seus clientes imaginavam. Quando Baekhyun decidiu abrir a sua própria empresa ele queria um lugar que fosse mais aconchegante do que um escritório super moderno e impessoal. O '<em>Yes, I Do</em>' ficava localizado em uma área movimentada de Seoul, em um prédio de dois andares com uma fachada de tijolinhos laranjas e janelas coloniais de esquadrias pretas. As portas de entrada eram de vidro e davam passagens para um salão de visitas que ocupava todo o primeiro andar junto a uma copa. Toda a iluminação era baixa, e mesmo que as paredes tivessem um tom neutro e os móveis fosse modernos, o clima era acolhedor e convidativo.</p><p>Quando Baekhyun chegou em sua sala, no segundo andar, decidiu terminar de organizar alguns detalhes pendentes para o casamento que foi contratado para realizar e que aconteceria naquele mesmo mês. Após alguns papeis assinados aqui e outros telefonemas realizados ali, Jisoo entrou em sua sala para avisa-lo que teria uma última reunião com novos clientes antes do fim do expediente. </p><p>Quando o casal de noivos entrou em sua sala, Baekhyun sentiu que vomitaria pela segunda vez naquele dia. Parado bem ali no meio do cômodo, de mãos dadas com sua noiva, estava seu primeiro amor, Do Kyungsoo.</p><p>
  <em>Ele não havia mudado nada.</em>
</p><p>Esse foi o primeiro pensamento racional que Baekhyun conseguiu formular em sua cabeça — já que o seu coração tinha ido parar no estômago e sua mente havia virado purê de batata por alguns segundos — após colocar os seus olhos em Do Kyungsoo novamente depois de tantos anos. </p><p>Os mesmos olhos grandes, a mesma altura — alguns centímetros mais baixo do que Baekhyun —, a mesma boca em formato de coração e talvez um corte de cabelo diferente, mais maduro, mas que o lembrava perfeitamente de dez anos atrás e promessas quebradas.</p><p>
  <em>Dez anos.</em>
</p><p>Esse foi o segundo pensamento que passou pela cabeça do castanho. </p><p>Kyungsoo, seu primeiro amor, aquele pra quem prometeu o seu coração à dez primaveras atrás, aquele que havia prometido o mesmo a si mas que desapareceu junto com as com as últimas pétalas de cerejeiras no final da estação, estava ali, na sua frente, exatamente como o castanho lembrava do mais baixo, mas com a exceção de um detalhe: ele estava noivo.</p><p>É claro que ele estava noivo, afinal que outra razão Kyungsoo teria para aparecer em seu escritório depois de tanto tempo do que aquela? Lembrou dos velhos tempo e sentiu saudades? Por favor, Baekhyun já havia passado por essa fase e não pretendia voltar tão cedo a ser aquele garoto de coração partido tentando colar os pequenos pedacinhos que Kyungsoo havia destruído.</p><p>Foi nesse momento que a realidade caiu dura e pesada em cima de si. Baekhyun lembrou do profissional que era e agiu como tal — mesmo que aqueles olhos, desnecessariamente grandes na opinião de Byun, não tivesse lhe dirigido um olhar se quer desde que entrou naquela sala. O castanho convidou o casal a se sentar e se apresentou logo depois de oferecer algo para beberem, como as boas maneiras mandam.</p><p>"Bom, considerando que estão aqui, devo os parabenizar pelo noivado."</p><p>"Muito obrigado! A propósito, o meu nome é Kim Yina e esse é o meu noivo Do Kyungsoo." A mulher se pronunciou atraindo a atenção de Baekhyun para si pela primeira vez naquela tarde. Ele tinha que admitir, ela era extremamente linda, e Baekhyun poderia jurar que se chegasse mais perto da mesma não encontraria um defeito se quer em sua pele. “Eu estava presente em um dos casamentos organizados por você à algum tempo atrás na ilha de Jeju. Não sei se ira se lembrar agora, mas o noivo era Kim Minseok, um primo meu de segundo grau. Aliás, parabéns, foi um belíssimo casamento, eu realmente adorei o resultado e é por isso que estamos aqui hoje."</p><p>Baekhyun não se lembrava de todos os detalhes de cada casamento que já havia organizado em todos aqueles anos mas aquele em particular era difícil de esquecer. Não era todo dia que alguém alugava uma praia inteira em Jeju para realizar uma cerimônia matrimonial.</p><p>Kim Minseok foi um dos clientes mais ricos para quem Baekhyun já havia trabalhado. Casamentos realizados a beira mar geralmente eram caros por natureza mas o de Kim Minseok esbanjou extravagâncias desde a escolha do champanhe servido na recepção até a queima de fogos de artifícios no final da noite. Aquela foi uma das grandes noite na carreira de Baekhyun, ele não iria se esquecer tão facilmente. </p><p>O castanho só não se lembrava de ter visto Yina durante a cerimônia — mas convenhamos, a festa só tinha ricaços, e na visão de Baekhyun todos pareciam iguais nesse tipo de evento. No entanto, se Yina estava presente, Kyungsoo provavelmente também estava já que não fazia nem dois anos desde aquela cerimônia e isso era tempo o suficiente para um namoro se consolidar antes de um casamento. Mas Baekhyun não se lembrava de ter visto o mais baixo na praia e nem no grande iate onde aconteceu a recepção. Será que ele havia bebido tanto champanhe francês naquela noite para não se recordar?</p><p>"Obrigada, eu fico realmente feliz quando não só os noivos mas também os convidados aproveitam à noite." Baekhyun respirou fundo em um ato de autocontrole. Ficar no mesmo ambiente que Kyungsoo depois de tanto tempo e sem nenhum aviso prévio estava o deixando meio tonto. "Bom, acho que devemos começar, certo? Antes de discutirmos datas ou qualquer outra coisa eu costumo fazer algumas perguntas para conhecer melhor o casal com quem eu irei trabalhar nos próximos meses, assim fica mais fácil planejar uma cerimônia que agrade o gosto dos dois." Baekhyun esperou uma confirmação — que veio em forma de um aceno de cabeça por parte de Yina — antes de continuar. </p><p>"Bom, primeiro me contem como se conheceram."</p><p>"Ah, essa é fácil." Yina começou. "Foi em uma festa anual beneficente organizada pelo escritório de advocacia do meu pai e do pai de Kyungsoo. Nossos pais são sócios, mas como Kyungsoo foi fazer faculdade e morar fora do país por alguns anos, nos nunca tivemos a oportunidade de nos encontrar antes em uma dessas festa, ou até mesmo em jantares organizados pelas nossas mães.”</p><p>Então foi por isso que Baekhyun não conseguiu contatar Kyungsoo? Por que ele havia saído do país? Isso explicaria o fato do menor ter praticamente desaparecido do mapa sem deixar rastros (<em>tirando os emocionais, é claro</em>). </p><p>De qualquer forma, esse não era o melhor momento para o castanho pensar em possíveis motivos pelos quais foi deixado e criar mais e mais suposições, afinal, já haviam se passado dez anos e Baekhyun já teria superado o Kyungsoo, não é?</p><p>"E o que fez vocês quererem se casar? Claro, tirando o amor mútuo de uma relação, o que vocês viram um no outro que fez vocês se apaixonarem e quererem passar o resto de suas vidas juntos?"</p><p>Ouve um breve momento de silêncio dentro da sala mas Yina o cortou antes que Baekhyun pudesse repetir sua fala, pelo fato de ter achado que o casal em sua frente não havia entendido a pergunta.</p><p>"Kyungsoo é muito gentil comigo. Ele também é uma pessoa bastante esforçada e compreensiva, além de ser bonito e inteligente."</p><p>Baekhyun encarou Yina esperando que a mesma continuasse. O castanho só percebeu que a mulher havia terminado quando ela desviou o olhar para a janela parecendo desconfortável com a situação. Baekhyun não pode deixar de achar aquilo estranho. Geralmente, quando perguntava aos casais o que eles gostavam em seu parceiro, recebia respostas longas carregadas de suspiros e olhares apaixonados, mas Yina parecia ter apenas listado as qualidades de Kyungsoo. Talvez ela só tivesse com um pouco vergonha. Sim, com certeza deveria ser isso.</p><p>Baekhyun desviou seu olhar para Kyungsoo — que parecia bastante interessado em encarar as próprias mãos —, esperando que ele dissesse os motivos que o fez se apaixonar por sua noiva. Percebendo que o mais novo talvez estivesse distraído, Baekhyun decidiu lhe dirigir diretamente a palavra pela primeira vez.</p><p>Respirou fundo mais uma vez tomando a coragem necessária antes de deixar as palavras, ainda meio tímidas, deixarem de sua boca.</p><p>"E você... <em>Kyungsoo</em>... O que vez você se apaixonar por Yina?" </p><p>Era estranho como aquele nome soava saindo de seus lábios, como se ele nunca tivesse se esquecido de como aquelas letras soavam juntas. Era estranho como os olhos de Kyungsoo havia encontrado os seus no momento em que ouviu seu nome, como se nunca os tivessem deixados. Era ainda mais estranho sentir o seu coração pular algumas batidas apenas por conta daquele momento.</p><p>"O sorriso. Foi o sorriso de Yina que me fez me apaixonar por ela." </p><p>E lá estava a voz que Baekhyun tentou por tantos anos esquecer mas que reapareceu vivida e fresca em sua memória, como se o castanho a tivesse escutado todos os dias ao longo daqueles dez anos.</p><p>
  <em>Ele não havia mudado nada.</em>
</p><p>Kyungsoo desviou o olhar de si e voltou ao seu estado de inércia de quando havia entrado naquela sala. Baekhyun decidiu não questionar ou criar suposições em cima da resposta do moreno, preferindo dar continuidade a reunião, mas sem antes respirar fundo mais uma vez para se acalmar. Se continuasse assim o ar daquela sala acabaria logo logo.</p><p>"Vocês já tem alguma data em mente para o dia da cerimônia?"</p><p>"Sim, será no final de maio." Yina pereceu ter se animado com a mudança do tópico da conversa, voltando a ficar confortável para discutir os detalhes do casamento. "Queremos nos casar ainda nessa estação."</p><p>"Mas isso é daqui a praticamente um mês. Os preparativos de um casamento começam geralmente um ano antes da data escolhida."</p><p>"Nós sabemos, mas não será nada grandioso. Na verdade iremos nos casar em uma nas propriedades do meu pai no campo, e a recepção será para no máximo 200 convidados." Um casamento no campo? Claro, Baekhyun já havia organizado pelo menos uns cinco em toda sua carreira, mas no prazo de um mês? Era difícil, de fato. "Iremos entender se não aceitar. É realmente um prazo muito curto e talvez até seja um desafio mas-"</p><p>"Tudo bem, eu acho que posso fazer isso." Baekhyun disse tentando convencer mais a si mesmo do que a noiva em sua frente.</p><p>O desafio para o castanho definitivamente não estava no prazo. </p><p>Baekhyun ariscou olhar mais uma vez na direção do noivo e encontrou o mesmo o encarando mas desviando o olhar em seguida, como se tivesse sido pego no flagra.</p><p>
  <em>Eu posso fazer isso.</em>
</p><p>Organizar o casamento do seu primeiro amor sabendo que talvez, e só talvez, o mesmo ainda mexesse consigo e que tudo poderia acabar com ele tentando reconstruir o seu coração em pedaços mais uma vez? </p><p>Claro que Baekhyun poderia fazer isso. Sim. Com toda certeza. Totalmente.</p><p>E foi naquela mesma noite, quando Baekhyun já estava se preparando para dormir, tentando se convencer que estava tudo bem, que o castanho decidiu aceitar o fato de que talvez não tenha sido apenas o moreno que não havia mudado. Talvez Baekhyun também não tivesse mudado afinal, continuava apaixonado por Kyungsoo, do mesmo jeito que estava a dez anos atrás.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Dois</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Dez anos antes</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>“A sua avó vai nos matar.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kyungsoo passou os olhos mais uma vez pelo estado em que se encontrava a cozinha da casa do seu namorado, e consequentemente da avó do mesmo. Molho de tomate por todo lado, pratos e vasilhas empilhadas de um jeito esquisito na mesa, farinha espalhada pelo o chão, massa — de um suposto macarrão — grudada na mesa e no fogão, potes e mais potes de condimentos espalhados pela pia e pela bancada, e alguns com o seu conteúdo esparramado. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Resumindo, um completo caos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Baekhyun também não se encontrava muito diferente. Havia farinha em seu cabelo e em seu rosto, uma mancha de molho em sua camiseta verde e massa grudada nas pontas e entre os seus dedos. Tudo bem que a ideia de fazer o almoço daquele domingo foi do Byun, mas ele não imaginava que as coisas poderiam sair do controle tão rapidamente como havia acontecido.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Baekhyun sabia que seu namorado era um ótimo cozinheiro, não era atoa que sempre que o mais baixo ia almoçar ou jantar em sua casa sua avó o arrastava para a cozinha para incluir o tempero de Kyungsoo ao seu e fazer “a melhor comida do mundo inteiro”, palavras do próprio Byun Baekhyun, é claro. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Quando o castanho propôs que ele e Kyungsoo fizessem macarrão caseiro ele imaginou que apenas iria separar os ingredientes necessários ou lavar alguns tomates, em momento algum havia passado pela cabeça de Baekhyun que seu namorado o faria colocar a mão na massa, literalmente.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Acho que as coisas saíram um pouquinho do controle.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Você acha? Pois eu tenho certeza.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kyungsoo havia colocado as mãos na cintura e franzido a testa enquanto analisava o local com os olhos afiados — como o olhar de uma mãe quando pega o filho de três anos desenhando nas paredes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Ah, Soo, não fica bravo, nós podemos limpar tudo antes da minha avó voltar da igreja e ainda vai sobrar tempo para salvarmos o almoço.” Baekhyun disse e abaixou o olhar para as suas mãos, começando a retirar os pedacinhos de massa que estavam grudados ali.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Salvarmos? Eu e você? No plural? De jeito nenhum. Você limpa e eu cozinho, na verdade eu nem sei aonde eu estava com a cabeça quando o arrastei comigo, Byun Baekhyun e cozinha são duas coisas que definitivamente não combinam.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Assim você me magoa, Soo.” É claro que Baekhyun sabia que seu namorado não estava falando por mal, mas poxa, como poderia cozinhar para Kyungsoo quando fossem casados e velhinhos se já era um completo desastres com quase vinte anos?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>O castanho ouviu os passos de Kyungsoo vindo em sua direção enquanto ainda encarava as mãos sobre a bancada, sentiu um par de braços rodearem a sua cintura e seu namorado apoiar o queixo em seu ombro, com um pouquinho de dificuldade já que o moreno era alguns centímetros mais baixo que si.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Me desculpe meu amor, eu sei que você tentou, eu não quis te chatear.” Baekhyun sentiu Kyungsoo depositar um beijo entre seu ombro e seu pescoço antes de ouvir a voz grave do namorado mais uma vez. “O que acha se eu te ajudar a limpar e depois nos vemos o que fazer para o almoço?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Baekhyun se virou colocando os braços ao redor da cintura de seu namorado e dando um selinho no mesmo antes de responde-lo. “Hum, não precisa me ajudar a limpar, pode deixar comigo. É melhor você começar a salvar o almoço antes que não de tempo e a gente tenham que pedir comida chinesa.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Tudo bem então.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Só não faça sopa de tomate, você sabe como eu odeio aquilo.” Baekhyun beijou Kyungsoo mais uma vez antes do mais baixo fazer menção de se afastar de si para se dirigir em direção ao fogão e, quando o Do de fato fez, Byun o segurou no lugar para mais um beijo, mas dessa vez só porque adorava fazer aquilo.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>xx</p><p> </p><p>Dizer que os últimos dias estavam sendo um tanto atarefados para Baekhyun seria um eufemismo.</p><p>Depois de concluir o único casamento agendado para o começo daquele mês de abril — com sucesso, é claro —, Baekhyun havia pulado de cabeça nos preparativos para o casamento de Yina e Kyungsoo, afinal o prazo era curto e para que o resultado fosse perfeito e a cerimônia de tirar o fôlego, o castanho não poderia ter o desfrute de perder tempo, nem mesmo com o próprio aniversário que passaria em branco.</p><p>Escolher os tipos de vinhos a serem servidos, a decoração da mesa, o estilo dos vestidos das daminhas de honra, montar o cardápio — isso tudo Baekhyun tirava de letra. O problema era quando tinha que confirmar esse e outros tipos de detalhes com os noivos, ou pior, encontrá-los para decidirem algo.</p><p>Isso significava ter que encontrar Kyungsoo e encontrar Kyungsoo significativa ter uma banda de músicos no lugar onde supostamente deveria estar seu coração e acabar dizendo algumas as asneiras sem nenhum sentido, ou ficar divagando sobre assuntos bizarros apenas por conta do nervosismo.</p><p>Baekhyun tinha a estranha mania de começar a falar sem parar sobre assuntos inimagináveis quando estava nervoso. Quando havia se declarado para Kyungsoo pela primeira vez, de tão nervoso que estava, o castanho havia começado a tagarelar sobre como gatos são flexíveis por não terem uma clavícula e sim um tipo de cartilagem clavicular, na época o mais baixo havia achado fofo como Baekhyun misturava as palavras que realmente queria dizer com termos técnicos sobre felinos.</p><p>Mas o fato era que nem mesmo Baekhyun conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo consigo. Era só ver Kyungsoo que a mente de Byun virava geleia, ele parecia mais um adolescente apaixonado pela primeira do que um homem maduro e crescido. Acontece que Kyungsoo era de fato a sua primeira paixão, o que deixava tudo ainda mais difícil. </p><p>Estava claro como cristal, a verdade era que Baekhyun ainda nutria sentimentos por Kyungsoo, ele só não imaginava que teria tantos problemas para tentar escondê-los no mais profundo do seu ser ao invés de dizer besteiras desnecessárias na frente do casal por quem foi contratado.</p><p>O último incidente desse tipo havia acontecido quando ele, Yina e Kyungsoo haviam se encontrado para decidirem os tipo de convites para mandar para a produção o mais rápido possível, já que estes deveriam terem sido entregues à alguns bons meses atrás. </p><p>Em uma conversa sobre escolher papel aspen ou papel linho para o convite, bastou apenas uma troca de olhares um pouco mais demorada que o normal com Kyungsoo para que Baekhyun começasse a falar em como o papel havia sido inventado por um chinês chamando Cai Lun. Baekhyun não sabia se Kyungsoo se lembrava desse detalhe desastroso sobre si. Era de fato vergonhoso mas se o moreno se recordava ou não, Baekhyun nunca saberia dizer, isso porque em todos os encontros e reuniões com o casal, Kyungsoo geralmente agia da mesma maneira: chegava calado e ia embora mudo. </p><p>Quando Baekhyun dirigia a palavra para o moreno, perguntando sua opinião em algum detalhe ou se tinha alguma objeção sobre algo, Kyungsoo fingia estar distraído com a cor das paredes, com os carros que passavam pela rua ou com os próprios dedos.</p><p>Era frustrante.</p><p>Baekhyun estava tentando ao máximo ser profissional, mesmo deslizando algumas vezes, mas ele estava tentando. O fato de Kyungsoo não fazer o mínimo de esforço para aliviar o clima estranho ou deixar claro que a história dos dois era passado e que agora ele estava ali, prestes a se casar com Yina, irritava Baekhyun profundamente.</p><p>Até Jisoo havia percebido o clima insólito e perguntado a Baekhyun se Kyungsoo tinha algo contra Yina ter o escolhido para organizar a cerimônia dos dois. Baekhyun não soube o que responder para amiga, afinal, o que Kyungsoo poderia ter contra si ou contra o fato de que ele estava organizando o seu casamento com Yina?</p><p>Se pelo menos os dois tivessem a oportunidade de conversarem a sós e colocarem os pingos nos is tudo seria mais fácil. Ou pelo menos Baekhyun acreditava que sim.</p><p>Em uma terça-feira, quando Baekhyun viu Kyungsoo atravessar as portas da confeitaria sozinho e caminhar até a mesa em que estava sentado, o castanho achou que finalmente conseguiria conversar para valer com o mais baixo pela primeira vez depois de dez anos. </p><p>Quando Kyungsoo se sentou em sua frente, Baekhyun ajeitou a postura em sua cadeira, porém não havia dado tempo de dizer nada para quebrar o gelo que se instalou ao redor dos dois desde a primeira vez que o Do entrou em seu escritório já que o celular do mesmo havia tocado e Kyungsoo optou por conversar com um tal de Junmyeon — provavelmente um colega se trabalho — até Yina chegar.</p><p>“Eu acho que gostei mais daquele ali, de qual sabor é mesmo?” </p><p>Baekhyun olhou para o pedaço de bolo coberto de creme branco para qual Yina apontava com o garfo que estava usando para experimentar todas as opções do cardápio da confeitaria, antes de escolher o sabor final para o bolo da festa.</p><p>“Esse é de nozes com cobertura de damascos. É um dos meus favoritos.” Baekhyun havia praticamente decorado o nome e os sabores de todos aquele bolos, era um freguês de longa data da confeitaria e sempre a indicava aos seu clientes.</p><p>O Byun arriscou um olhar em direção à Kyungsoo vendo que o moreno estava provando um bolo com calda de frutas vermelhas e parecia muito concentrado em saborear a sobremesa. </p><p>Baekhyun tentou arriscar mais uma vez.</p><p>“E você Kyungsoo, gostou deste?” </p><p>Silêncio.</p><p>“Se chama Rainha Vermelha, é um bolo bem comum em casamentos realizados a noite.” </p><p>Silêncio.</p><p>“Qual foi o seu preferido?” </p><p>Kyungsoo deu mais algumas garfadas no bolo vermelho que provava o impossibilitando de responder qualquer uma das perguntas de Baekhyun. Nada que não surpreendeu o castanho. Era realmente frustrante.</p><p>
  <em>Kyungsoo era frustrante.</em>
</p><p>“Acho que podemos tentar misturar este Rainha Vermelha, que Kyungsoo gostou, ao bolo de nozes que eu gostei.” Yina se inclinou ao lado de Kyungsoo para pegar um pedaço da sobremesa que o moreno comia e prova-la, ignorando a falta de resposta de seu noivo para o cerimonialista. “O que acha da ideia, Baekhyun?”</p><p>“É uma boa solução. Nozes são suaves e combinam com quase tudo, tenho certeza que a calda de frutas vermelhas não será uma exceção. Sobre o cardápio que a minha assistente enviou para vocês, alguma objeção?”</p><p>“Ah, sim, eu quase ia me esquecer de mencionar. Creio que <em>coq au vin </em>não seja ideal para o prato principal se a entrada for sopa de tomates.”</p><p>“Não se preocupe, a receita da sopa leva creme de maçã. Eu mesmo já comi diversas vezes e posso dizer que- ”</p><p>“<em>Você comeu sopa de tomates?</em>” </p><p>Agora tinha sido a vez de Baekhyun se calar, mas não por opção, e sim por estar chocado ao ponto de perder a fala. </p><p>O castanho já havia desistido de ouvir Kyungsoo falar alguma coisa,<em> qualquer coisa</em>, e estava começando a aceitar o voto de silêncio do moreno em toda aquele situação em que se encontravam, então era um pouco chocante ouvir a voz do Do ser direcionada a si sem ter que precisar insistir ou fazer perguntas estúpidas para iniciar uma conversa.</p><p>Percebendo que o casal o encarava esperando uma resposta, Baekhyun limpou a garganta um pouco envergonhado tentado se lembrar de como fazia para as palavras saírem de sua boca normalmente.</p><p>“S-sim, eu já comi sopa de tomates algumas vezes, é um dos meus pratos favoritos durante o inverno.” <em>Droga</em>, ele havia gaguejado, tinha como ficar pior?</p><p>“Estranho.” Kyungsoo soprou a palavra sobre a mesa e desviou o olhar para a sobremesa que comia a alguns minutos atrás. </p><p>Baekhyun estava realmente confuso com aquela conversa. “Estranho? Como assim estranho?”</p><p>“É que... Eu me lembro que você não gostava de sopa de tomates.” </p><p>
  <em>Ah.</em>
</p><p>Então era isso. Kyungsoo decidiu comentar sobre uma das preferencias de Baekhyun na cozinha assim, casualmente, como se estivesse falando de como o céu era azul ou de como chovia lá fora. O que o castanho não estava entendendo era o por que de eles estarem falando sobre tal assunto e pior, na frente de Yina, que estava evidentemente confusa no momento.</p><p>“Bom, eu gosto de sopa de tomates.”</p><p>Baekhyun pensou que o assunto acabaria ali e já se preparava para recolher os papéis que trouxera consigo para reunião e ir embora — afinal aquilo havia sido estranho e desconfortável — quando ouviu Kyungsoo murmurar em um tom sarcástico sob a própria respiração: "É<em>, parece que tudo pode ser esquecido com tempo."</em></p><p>Se Baekhyun estava chocado e embaraçado à um segundo atrás ele não se lembrava já que agora tudo que conseguia sentir era raiva. </p><p>Kyungsoo não havia dito aquilo, certo? O moreno não jogaria uma indireta para si na frente de sua noiva mesmo que esta estivesse totalmente alheia ao significado daquelas palavras. Kyungsoo não havia sumido de sua vida sem dar explicações para reaparecer dez anos depois com um anel de noivado no dedo e palavras amargas para si.</p><p>Não havia sido Baekhyun que havia se esquecido de Kyungsoo, era o outro que se esqueceu de si quando resolveu desaparecer. Também não foi Baekhyun que decidiu não dirigir a palavra para o moreno depois de se reencontrarem em sua sala, foi o próprio Do que decidiu se abstrair daquela situação.</p><p>
  <em>Não era justo. </em>
</p><p>Não era justo Baekhyun ouvir aquelas palavras carregadas de amargura e duplo sentido da pessoa que ainda vazia seu coração correr uma maratona inteira só com um olhar, não quando era ele que estava tentando agir como se nunca tivesse sido machucado pelo moreno enquanto o mesmo se fazia alheio do passado dos dois diante das atuais circunstâncias.</p><p>
  <em>Não era justo Baekhyun ainda amar Kyungsoo.</em>
</p><p>Baekhyun ajeitou todos os papeis em sua pasta e se levantou, pronto para se despedir e sair daquela confeitaria o mais rápido do possível, mas não antes de olhar mais uma vez na direção de Kyungsoo e respondê-lo. </p><p>“Gostos podem mudar com o tempo, Kyungsoo, assim como as pessoas também mudam.” </p><p>Baekhyun não esperou pela reação do mais novo ou por uma resposta, caminhou em direção a porta sabendo que havia mentido, afinal ele não havia mudado seus sentimentos por Kyungsoo do jeito que havia mudado sua opinião sobre sopa de tomates.</p><p> </p><p>xx</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun não viu mais Kyungsoo.</p><p>O moreno havia parado de ir às reuniões de Baekhyun com o casal para tratar dos assuntos da cerimônia, esta que estava mais perto do que nunca. </p><p>Yina justificou a ausência do noivo dizendo que ele estava muito ocupado com o trabalho e que havia muito a ser feito no escritório já que estava acontecendo uma grande transferência ou algo do tipo, mas Baekhyun não acreditou na mulher.</p><p>O castanho suspeitava que parte do sumiço do Do foi por conta do último encontro que eles tiveram na confeitaria, ele só não sabia dizer ao certo que momento daquela reunião poderia ter feito Kyungsoo se afastar de vez. </p><p>Talvez o moreno estivesse se sentindo arrependido por ter dito aquelas palavras e não sabia como se desculpar ou encarar Baekhyun novamente. Ou talvez ele estivesse se sentindo culpado por ter feito Baekhyun — indiretamente — reagir daquela forma. </p><p>Talvez um pouco dos dois.</p><p>Mas, mesmo a ausência de Kyungsoo não impediu Baekhyun de falar besteiras.</p><p>Aconteceu quando o cerimonialista e Yina estavam escolhendo as flores que iriam enfeitar a cerimônia e a recepção do casamento. Baekhyun havia sugerido açucenas e lírios brancos, mas Yina achava que margaridas combinariam melhor com o campo. </p><p>Então, o castanho disse que talvez aquela não fosse uma boa ideia já que Kyungsoo era alérgico a margaridas. A fala de Baekhyun pareceu acender um alarme dentro da cabeça de Yina pois no segundo seguinte a mulher começou a fazer inúmeras perguntas sobre como Baekhyun tinha conhecimento sobre aquilo, se o castanho conhecia Kyungsoo de algum outro lugar, ou o por que de os dois sempre ficarem tensos quando perto um do outro.</p><p>É claro que Baekhyun não achou que a mulher fosse cega ao ponto de não perceber o clima estranho que rondava os dois. Entretanto, o Byun não espera que a mesma fosse o confrontar sobre isso. Ele havia ficado tão chocado que gaguejou qualquer coisa sobre ter esquecido que iria almoçar com a sua assistente, Jisoo, e que Yina poderia escolher as flores que ele cuidaria dos outros detalhes mais tarde.</p><p>Baekhyun sabia que tal resposta, somada a sua saída repentina, só iria levantar mais e mais questionamentos na cabeça de Yina, porém o moreno decidiu que por hora aquela seria a melhor solução para se esquivar sem ter que mentir — Baekhyun nunca foi bom em contar mentias — ou explicar para a mulher que o seu noivo foi, e ainda era, o grande amor da sua vida.</p><p>Contudo, o sumiço de Kyungsoo não durou muito tempo.</p><p>O casamento era em quatro dias e os noivos precisavam fazer a última prova de roupa. Jisoo geralmente ia com a noiva acertar os últimos detalhes do vestido, e Baekhyun acompanhava o noivo. Isso significava que Baekhyun encontraria Kyungsoo a sós pela primeira vez, e agora, sem brechas para algum esquivo de sua parte ou por parte do moreno.</p><p>Essa constatação tirou o sono de Baekhyun por alguns dias e ele estava certo ao ter imaginado que tudo o que já estava péssimo poderia piorar em segundos.</p><p>Os dois se encontraram no alfaiate responsável pelo o smoking que Kyungsoo iria usar no seu grande dia. Kyungsoo não havia dito nada ou até mesmo olhado para Baekhyun na entrada ou enquanto os dois eram direcionados a sala reservada a eles — nada que o castanho já não estivesse esperando de Do. </p><p>Enquanto o moreno se trocava, Baekhyun checou os seus e-mails em seu celular logo após se sentar em um dos sofás do local. O plano do castanho era simples, iria responder todas as mensagens na sua caixa de entrar e ignorar Kyungsoo como ele estava fazendo consigo, mas essa estratégia foi por água a baixo quando o moreno saiu do provador.</p><p>Kyungsoo se direcionou para frente do grande espelho observando como o traje de gala caia em si e, antes mesmo do Do quebrar o silêncio, Baekhyun já o encarava dos pés à cabeça. </p><p>Era impossível para Baekhyun não resgatar de sua memória o tempo em que ainda namorava Kyungsoo e imaginava vê-lo vestido daquela maneira no dia do casamento dos dois. Baekhyun poderia até ser ingênuo naquela época, sonhando com um futuro ao lado de Kyungsoo por anos a fio até os dois ficarem velhinhos e caducos juntos, mas em uma coisa o castanho não havia se enganado: Kyungoo ficava deslumbrante dentro de um smoking.</p><p>“E então, o que acha?” Kyungsoo disse baixinho, um tanto receoso em quebrar aquele silêncio ensurdecedor entre os dois.</p><p>“O que?”</p><p>“Como eu estou?” <em>Lindo.</em> “Acha que precisa de algum ajuste?” <em>Ajustes, certo.</em></p><p>Kyungsoo estava tentando dar o nó em sua gravata borboleta e Baekhyun observou a vestimenta do moreno, dessa vez com um olhar analítico, afastando os seus pensamentos anteriores para longe.</p><p>A camisa de algodão estava um pouco folgada e a calça de linho alguns centímetros maior que as pernas de Kyungsoo, a barra precisaria ser refeita para se ajustar no corpo do menor. Baekhyun voltou o seu olhar para as mãos de Kyungsoo refletidas no espelho que ainda encontravam dificuldades em ajeitar gravata em volta do colarinho da camisa.</p><p>Se pensar muito bem no que estava prestes a fazer, Baekhyun caminhou até o moreno — visto que o mesmo não iria ter sucesso em seu ato — e tomou as duas pontas da gravata em suas mãos, começando a lançá-las corretamente.</p><p>Durante os primeiros nós, Kyungsoo ficou estático sem saber direito como reagir, porém alguns segundos depois Baekhyun consegui sentir aqueles grandes olhos sobre si, deixando-o cada vez mais nervoso. </p><p>Quando Baekhyun terminou o laço e estava prestes a se afastar de Kyungsoo a voz do mesmo o prendeu no lugar que estava. </p><p>“Me desculpe.” Kyungsoo desviou o olhar para os próprios pés antes de continuar. “Por ter dito aquilo na confeitaria. Você ficou chateado.”</p><p>“Não, eu não fiquei.” <em>É eu fiquei, mas você não precisa saber disso.</em> “Está tudo bem.” <em>Não, não estava. </em></p><p>“Nós deveria ter conversado antes.”</p><p>“ É… Mas agora já foi, não há mais nada a ser dito.” </p><p>“E se eu tiver algo a dizer?”</p><p>Baekhyun poderia até ter desejado ter tido aquela conversa antes, mas só agora, na cara do gol, que o castanho consegui perceber o quanto estava despreparado para aquilo, o quanto seria difícil reabrir todas as suas feridas na frente do causador das mesmas e depois o deixar ir embora.</p><p>Baekhyun não estava pronto, nunca estaria.</p><p>“Baekhyun-” Kyungsoo tentou mais uma vez mas foi cortado de imediato.</p><p>“Não Kyungsoo, isso só irá piorar as coisas. Você vai casar em menos de uma semana e o nosso passado-”</p><p>“Eu não amo ela.” Kyungsoo deu uma passo a frente e Baekhyun foi incapaz de recuar, aquelas palavras haviam o paralisado. “Você havia me perguntado o que me fez querer se casar com Yina e eu menti. A verdade é que tudo não passa de negócios. O pai dela e o meu pai irão se aposentar e-”</p><p>“Para-”</p><p>“-nenhum deles querem abrir mão das ações em conjunto do escritório, eles decidiram que seria melhor se os seus únicos filhos se casassem, assim teriam uma garantia de que-”</p><p>“PARA.” Baekhyun nem havia se dado conta que estava tremendo e muito menos que havia gritado. “Eu não preciso saber dos seus motivos, eu não <em>quero</em> saber dos seus motivos para se casar com Yina. Eu não tenho mais nada haver com a sua vida desde o dia que você me abandonou.”</p><p>“Sim, você tem! Baekhyun, eu sei que eu errei e eu também sei que lhe devo explicações sobre isso mas o meu casamento com Yina é uma farsa. Ela pode ser bonita, inteligente, gentil e compreensiva com toda essa situação, mas no fundo eu sei, na verdade eu tenho certeza desde o momento em que eu revi você depois de todos esses anos, de que eu não quero fazer parte dessa armação.”</p><p>
  <em>Kyungsoo não estaria insinuando que… Não isso seria loucura.</em>
</p><p>“Você só pode estar delirando, Kyungsoo. Você está noivo. E irá se casar em-” Baekhyun não conseguiu completar sua frase pois no segundo seguindo os lábios de Kyungsoo se encontravam colados ao seu em um beijo que tinha gosto de saudade e culpa. </p><p>Saudade de um passado que Baekhyun nunca foi capaz de esquecer, e culpa por estar fazendo aquilo com Yina — que não merecia aquela situação — e consigo mesmo, deixando Kyungsoo entrar em seu coração mais uma vez sem nem ao menos lutar contra.</p><p>Baekhyun sabia era egoísmo da parte de Kyungsoo entrar sem pedir licença, principalmente depois de ter o deixado com lágrimas quentes no rosto e um coração partido dentro do peito. Baekhyun também sabia que aquilo não acabaria bem e que a história iria se repetir mas, mesmo assim, não foi capaz de se afastar ou de afastar Kyungsoo de si, não quando havia voltado aos braços do seu primeiro amor.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Três</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Baekhyun caminhou por entres as mesas dispostas no gramado do jardim observando tudo sendo colocado no seu devido lugar para a cerimônia que aconteceria dentro de uma hora e meia.</p><p>Se Baekhyun fosse fazer um pré-diagnóstico do resultado da organização deste casamento, diria que seria mais um sucesso na lista de muitos outros em sua carreira.</p><p>A decoração era delicada porém elegante, as flores estavam lindas, os músicos já estavam em seus lugares e as preparações para o jantar ocorria sem nenhum problema. O céu estava ensolarado porém o tempo não estava tão quente e nem mesmo ventava — o que era ótimo para um casamento ao ar livre. Até mesmo Baekhyun estava espantado em como conseguiu organizar aquela cerimônia tão perfeitamente em um prazo tão curto de tempo.</p><p>Tudo estava em seu devido lugar, menos aquele sentimento estranho que crescia no peito do castanho a cada minuto que se passava.</p><p>A verdade era que Baekhyun estava perdido em devaneios desde o momento em que beijou Kyungsoo depois de dez anos.</p><p>O Byun passou os poucos dias que faltavam para o casamento de Kyungsoo com a cabeça nas nuvens, vagando pelo seu apartamento apenas de pijamas como uma assombração. </p><p>Baekhyun não tinha cabeça para mais nada, deixou os preparativos nas mãos de Jisoo com uma promessa que recompensaria a amiga depois por estar fazendo a mesma trabalhar dobrado nas últimas semanas, tudo por culpa de um amor mal resolvido.</p><p>Baekhyun passava horas rolando de um lado para outro em sua cama pensando no que aconteceria se o alfaiate não tivesse interrompido o seu beijo com Kyungsoo ao entrar na sala abruptamente, fazendo com que os dois se afastassem. Talvez ele teria perdoado Kyungsoo, talvez eles teriam se beijado mais uma vez ou talvez Kyungsoo o pedira para fugir com ele, como acontece nos grandes filmes de romance hollywoodianos. Tramariam uma fuga e seria apenas ele, Kyungsoo e o mundo.</p><p>Mas a vida de Baekhyun estava longe de ser um filme com um final feliz.</p><p>O que aconteceu foi que, se à dez anos atrás Kyungsoo havia sumido do mapa, depois daquele dia, e daquele beijo, o moreno decidiu mais uma vez tomar chá de sumiço.</p><p>Baekhyun tentou se comunicar com Kyungsoo de todos os jeitos: mensagem de texto, ligações, e-mails... Por Deus, Baekhyun até pensou em mandar um pombo correio para o outro já que não estava aguentando ficar naquela agonia de ter que interpretar todos os sinais sozinho, de ter que imaginar que aquele beijo poderia significar de duas coisas uma: ou um pedido silencioso por uma segunda chance, ou que Kyungsoo estava brincando consigo e com os seus sentimentos mais uma vez. Baekhyun não queria ser ingênuo ao ponto de acreditar na primeira hipótese, mas o machucava ter que aceitar a segunda como verdade.</p><p>Quando os dois saíram do loja, Baekhyun tentou abordar o moreno mas o celular de Kyungsoo tocou no mesmo instante fazendo com que o castanho ficasse parado no meio fio observando Kyungsoo dar as costas para si e ir embora enquanto falava o nome de sua noiva.</p><p>Isso fazia Baekhyun se lembrar do segundo x dessa equação, <em>Yina</em>.</p><p>Baekhyun agora sabia que o casamento era arranjado e que não havia amor envolvido, mas ele também sabia que Yina estava disposta a tentar fazer com que aquele matrimônio desse certo e, em um futuro, se consolidar com um final feliz. </p><p>Baekhyun podia ver nos olhos da mulher que a mesmo nutria um carinho por Kyungsoo, pequeno, mas o tinha, e, pensar que ele seria o culpado pela confusão que viria a acontecer se ficasse com Kyungsoo, ou que faria Yina sofrer de alguma forma, deixava Baekhyun pior do que já estava.</p><p>Era terrivelmente fácil para ele imaginar um novo futuro com Kyungsoo ao seu lado — até porque Baekhyun ainda era perdidamente apaixonado por aquele que o deixou em pedaços —, mas era assustar pensar nas consequências de seus atos, afinal, Baekhyun agora era um adulto, um profissional, tinha a sua própria vida, assim com Kyungsoo tinha a dele. As consequências de seus atos não afetariam mais apenas os dois e sim todos ao seu redor.</p><p>Esse pensamento fez Baekhyun se perder ainda mais dentro de si mesmo.</p><p>Baekhyun voltou sua atenção para o real objetivo de sua presença naquele casamento: fazer com que tudo saísse perfeito. O castanho observou as pequenas luzes — ainda apagadas — penduradas sobre as mesas como bandeirinhas de um festival, pensando que talvez fosse melhor testá-las mais uma vez, só por precaução.</p><p>Alguns convidados, que já haviam chegado, encaminhavam-se para área coberta aonde Kyungsoo e Yina trocariam os seus votos e casariam. Baekhyun reconheceu ao longe membros das famílias dos noivos vestidos em tons pasteis por conta de um <em>dress code </em>para parentes que era definitivamente desnecessário em sua opinião.</p><p>No meio daquelas pessoas, Baekhyun descobriu uma Jisoo afobada correndo em sua direção, tentando equilibrar uma prancheta e algumas garrafas de águas em suas mãos, enquanto gritava com alguém por meio de um rádio comunicador preso ao seu ouvido.</p><p>Quando a mulher o alcançou, começou a dizer tudo em uma velocidade tão absurda atropelando as próprias palavras que Baekhyun achou humanamente impossível de entender e pediu para a amiga respirar fundo e tentar falar com mais calma.</p><p>"O noivo fugiu."</p><p>"O quê?"</p><p>"O noivo fugiu e-"</p><p>"Eu entendi o que você disse Jisoo, mas como isso foi acontecer? Me explique, com calma."</p><p>Jisoo colocou as garrafas que segurava em uma mesa próxima a si antes de explicar para Baekhyun o ocorrido.</p><p>"Eu fui checar como Yina estava, como sempre faço com todas as noivas a cada uma hora antes da cerimônia. Quando entrei no quarto reservado para os preparativos dela, eu a encontrei gritando com as damas de honra." Jisoo respirou fundo mais uma vez, tentando recuperar o ar que ainda lhe faltava. "Eu perguntei o que estava acontecendo e Yina começou a chorar na mesma hora. Uma das damas de honra então, me disse que tal desespero era por conta da fuga de noivo."</p><p>"Mas como assim? Como Kyungsoo fugiu? Como Yina ficou sabendo?" Baekhyun já havia lidado com problemas que apareciam no dia de um cerimônia, até mesmo um alto e sonoro não no altar por parte de uma noiva indecisa no seu terceiro ano como cerimonialista, mas a fuga de um dos noivos...? Isso era novo, até mesmo para si.</p><p>"Parece que Yina pediu para uma das damas de honra ir checar como Kyungsoo estava, ou algo do tipo. O problema foi que a dama de honra encontrou o quarto do noivo vazio, até mesmo o smoking da cerimônia estava intocado em um dos cabideiros."</p><p>"Mas isso não quer dizer nada. Ele pode ter ido a cozinha ou a sala receber algum amigo."</p><p>"Foi o que eu disse! Mas parece que depois do ocorrido, Yina pediu para as outras damas de honra perguntarem por ai se alguém havia visto Kyungsoo, o resultado você pode imaginar."</p><p>"Você já checou com a família dele?" Baekhyun perguntou esperançoso.</p><p>"Sim. Eles disseram que não o veem desde o último jantar em família que tiveram à dois dias atrás, já que depois disso Kyungsoo foi para o próprio apartamento e iria vir até aqui sozinho, no próprio carro. Eu também já pedi aos seguranças que checassem discretamente pelos arredores da propriedade, mas por enquanto nenhuma notícia."</p><p>
  <em>Será que Kyungsoo estaria fazendo com Yina o mesmo que fez consigo? </em>
</p><p>"Faremos assim: eu irei ajudar a procurar por Kyungsoo junto com a equipe de segurança, se ele ainda estiver aqui nós definitivamente iremos encontrar. Enquanto isso, fique com Yina e tente acalma-la de alguma forma, não vamos levantar suspeitas e deixar os convidados saberem do ocorrido. Vamos seguir tudo conforme o protocolo até quinze minutos antes do inicio da cerimônia, caso não encontremos Kyungsoo, eu irei avisar aos convidados sobre o ocorrido. Qualquer notícia do paradeiro dele eu te ligo ou você me liga, tudo bem?"</p><p>"Tudo bem."</p><p>Não era um dos melhores planos que Baekhyun teve em sua vida, ele tinha que admitir, mas teria que ser o suficiente por hora.</p><p> </p><p>xx</p><p> </p><p>Enquanto Jisoo tentava acalmar Yina e os seguranças procuravam por Kyungsoo nos arredores da casa de campo dos pais da mesma — que mais pareciam uma mansão, na opinião do Byun —,  Baekhyun buscou pelo moreno nos doze quartos da casa, na cozinha, no sótão, na biblioteca e em todos os cômodos possíveis daquela casa.</p><p>Quando o castanho havia se conformado de que talvez Kyungsoo não estaria dentro da grande construção de mármore branco, já haviam se passado quarenta minutos, mais convidados já haviam chegado ao local e os familiares dos noivos já estavam começando a desconfiar de que algo estava errado.</p><p>Baekhyun decidiu tentar a sorte nas outras construções do terreno. Checou o estacionamento, o celeiro e mais dois armazéns até que chegou em uma estufa quase encoberta pelas árvores.</p><p>Baekhyun não pode deixar de reparar na beleza da construção de vidro e madeira. A pintura branca dos bancos de ferro estavam desgastadas, havia plantas que entrelaçavam-se uma nas outras e subiam pelas paredes de vidro, as flores — mesmo a maioria estando mortas — deixavam um rastro do aroma doce que um dia havia preenchido aquele lugar. As árvores em volta da pequena edificação faziam sombra e, junto a algumas placas de vidros do teto e das paredes que estavam quebradas, deixavam o clima dentro da estufa agradável.</p><p>Mesmo com o descuido evidente, tudo ali parecia ter saído de um cenário de um filme de fantasia, até mesmo a figura baixa de Kyungsoo, sentada em um dos bancos de frente para mesa de cultivo, olhando por entre os restos do que um dia haviam sido vasos e flores, como um fantasma.</p><p>"O que você pensa que está fazendo?"</p><p>"Baekhyun-" Kyungsoo levantou assustado.</p><p>"Sim, esse é meu nome. Agora, se não for pedir muito, será que da para você voltar para o seu quarto e ir se arrumar? Yina está surtando pensando que você a abandonou."</p><p>"Ela está certa."</p><p>"O quê?" </p><p>"Eu não consigo Baekhyun. Eu não consigo me casar com Yina, não quando tudo não passa de farsas, não quando é para satisfazer os desejos do meu pai, não quando eu ainda amo você." Kyungsoo falou tudo de uma vez, como se aquelas palavras fossem de fácil absorção para a mente e para o coração de Baekhyun.</p><p>O castanho, por sua vez, estava furioso. Como Kyungsoo poderia, indiretamente, jogar a culpa de abandonar Yina para cima de si? Afinal, não foi Baekhyun que havia abandonado a história que um dia os dois tiveram.</p><p>"Kyungsoo nem pense em fazer isso." Ele disse com cautela, tentado não se descontrolar de uma vez. "Não faça isso com Yina, não faça isso comigo, não cometa o mesmo erro duas vezes."</p><p>"Mas agora é diferente, Baekhyun! Eu não a amo e acho que nunca irei amá-la ou qualquer outra pessoa do jeito que eu te amei, do jeito que eu <em>ainda</em> te amo."</p><p>"Você me abandonou, Kyungsoo! Você não tem o direito de vir aqui, dez anos depois, e dizer que me ama, que me quer de volta. Você não tem o direito de virar a minha vida do avesso de novo." Baekhyun nem percebeu que havia começado a gritar e chorar até sentir lágrimas quentes descerem por suas bochechas. "Eu sou um adulto, um homem feito. Eu tenho a minha vida, não sou mais aquele garoto que você usou, fingiu que amou e depois abandonou aos pedaços sem nenhum motivo como um brinquedo velho, apenas porque não gostou, apenas porque eu não serviria para você. Você não tem o direito de brincar e passar por cima dos meus sentimentos outra vez. E nem de Yina!"</p><p>"Baekhyun- Não é nada disso-"</p><p>"Agora você ira me ouvir até o final." Baekhyun gritou mais uma vez fazendo o outro se calar. Não dava mais para guardar todas aquelas palavras dentro de si, o castanho precisava colocar tudo para fora antes de desmoronar de vez. "Me diga Kyungsoo, quando foi a última vez que você pensou em mim? Ou você me apagou completamente da sua memória? Porque eu nunca parei de pensar em você. Você foi o meu primeiro e único amor, sabe disso? Não, você não sabe. Você não sabe como eu te amei Do Kyungsoo. Você era o meu Sol e eu praticamente orbitava em volta de você como um maluco apaixonado. Eu imaginava um futuro ao seu lado, que morreríamos de velhice um ao lado do outro. Eu te amei tanto, mais <em>tanto</em> Kyungsoo, que eu demorei anos para recuperar os estilhaços do meu coração que voaram por toda parte quando você me deixou, e olhe bem para mim, até hoje eu ainda não estou inteiro. Às vezes, eu penso que você não se lembra que nós tivemos uma história, que você não se lembra a razão pela qual me amou um dia, afinal, você foi embora sem dizer adeus, nenhuma palavra se quer for a dita. Eu pedi demais pra você, Kyungsoo? Porque eu frequentemente penso sobre onde eu errei e quanto mais eu faço isso menos certezas eu tenho. A única coisa que eu queria era o seu amor, ter você ao meu lado, e o pior de tudo foi saber que você virou as costas e nunca mais olhou para trás enquanto eu estava aqui desmoronando e ainda te amando, <em>exatamente como eu estou agora.</em>"</p><p>Baekhyun ouviu um soluço e se surpreendeu ao descobri que não havia sido ele. </p><p>Kyungsoo derramava lágrima atrás de lágrima, assim como ele. Entretanto, ao invés de fúria e mágoa como Baekhyun, Kyungsoo chorava culpa e arrependimento.</p><p>"Você acha mesmo que fora minha escolha te deixar, que eu não te amei na mesma intensidade que você me amou, ou até mais? Baekhyun, eu sempre quis estar ao seu lado, mesmo quando eu estava do outro lado do mundo a minha única lembrança de casa era você. Eu nunca me esqueceria de você e acho que serei incapaz de fazer isso algum dia."</p><p>"Então por que? Por que Kyungsoo? Por que você me abandonou?"</p><p>"Foi o meu pai!" Agora tinha sido a vez do Do de gritar e explodir. "Ele descobriu que eu era gay, descobriu sobre a gente e me obrigou a se afastar de você."</p><p>Baekhyun soltou uma risada rouca e incrédula "Você tinha uma escolha, Kyungsoo, você poderia-"</p><p>"Não Baekhyun, eu não tive escolha." Kyungsoo deu um passo na direção de Baekhyun antes de continuar. "O meu pai sempre teve planos para mim, eu sou o filho único e iria seguir os passos dele ao tomar a frente dos seus negócios um dia, isso tudo, é claro, ao lado de uma belíssima e manipulável esposa. Quando ele descobriu o nosso namoro me ameaçou, ameaçou você e até mesmo a sua avó. Nada poderia entrar no caminho dos planos do meu pai, mesmo se isso fosse a felicidade do próprio filho." Os olhos de Kyungsoo procuravam pelos os de Baekhyun desesperados, implorando para que o castanho acreditasse em si. "Eu adimito, tive medo. Medo por mim mas principalmente por você. Mesmo que no final ele não fizesse nada absurdo com nós, eu fiz como ele queria, me formei advogado e estou a um passo de substituí-lo no escritório. Sei que fui covarde mas eu era jovem e medroso. Acredite em mim quando eu digo isso Baekhyun, eu nunca quis sair da Coreia, eu não quis deixar você, eu <em>juro</em> que não, mas eu não tive escolha, não naquela época. Eu fiquei com medo do que poderia acontecer com você e com a sua avó se eu fosse contra as vontades do meu pai. Eu queria ficar, que queria lutar por você, eu queria ter sido corajoso como você é, mas ao invés disso eu fui um covarde. Baekhyun, eu <em>nunca</em> parei de te amar, nenhum segundo sequer desde o dia em coloquei os meus pés naquele avião, e eu acho que também não serei capaz de não amá-lo um dia. E sabe como eu sei que você é a pessoa certa para mim? Porque se não fosse, nós não estaríamos tendo essa conversa agora, meu coração não estaria acelerado e você não me olharia do jeito que me olha. Eu sou seu e <em>sempre</em> serei, Byun Baeehyun."</p><p>Baekhyun mal podia acreditar no que havia acabado de ouvir. Eram tantas informações que até o deixavam meio tonto. Kyungsoo foi embora obrigado? O pai de Kyungsoo havia o ameaçado? Kyungsoo estava tentando protegê-lo ao partir? Kyungsoo ainda o amava?</p><p>
  <em>Kyungsoo ainda o amava.</em>
</p><p>Essa última informação se comprovava como fato a cada minuto que Baekhyun olhava nos olhos suplicantes do moreno, um pedido de perdão que Baekhyun estava louco para verbalizar em um alto e sonoro sim.</p><p>Baekhyun ainda amava Kyungsoo e Kyungsoo ainda amava Baekhyun, porém as coisas não eram tão simples, para ser sincero, nunca foram.</p><p>Baekhyun agora entendia o porque de ter sido abandonado, entendia os sentimentos e as razões de Kyungsoo, e as aceitava, assim como aceitava os sentimentos dentro de seu peito que tentou negar para si mesmo durante os últimos dez anos.</p><p>Entretanto, ainda havia tanta coisa em jogo: Yina, o pai de Kyungsoo, a sua carreira e a do moreno. Baekhyun poderia pensar em mil e uma complicação para o que ele viria a fazer em instantes, tantas coisas poderiam dar certo e tantas outras darem errado, mas o castanho decidiu se arriscar no momento em que deu um passo a frente e tomou Kyungsoo em seus lábios. </p><p>Kyungsoo se assustou com a atitude de Baekhyun, sem acreditar no que estava acontecendo, mas o susto não durou mais do que um segundo já que ele o correspondeu como se houvesse cometido um crime imperdoável e, nos lábios de Baekhyun, sido perdoado.</p><p>Diferente da vez em que se beijaram na loja de alfaiataria misturados a culpa, medo, saudade e até mesmo sofrimento reprimido, aquele beijo, que Baekhyun roubou de Kyungsoo dentro de uma estufa quebrada enquanto um mundo lá fora ainda girava, tinha o gosto de infinitas possibilidades, e o castanho estava pronto para agarra-las e enfrentá-las, quaisquer que fossem, junto a Kyungsoo.</p><p>Era inusitadamente hilário o fato de que, à dez primaveras atrás, Baekhyun havia amado Kyungsoo em baixo das pétalas das flores de cerejeiras daquela estação, e agora, os dois estavam se amando novamente, cercados por carcaças do que um dia havia sido um esplendoroso floreio. </p><p>Baekhyun havia reencontrado flores nos lábios de Kyungsoo, e para ele não havia melhor lugar do mundo para se beber o bálsamo do amor se não ali, tendo Kyungsoo colado a si. </p><p>Mas acima de tudo, naquele beijo, tanto Baekhyun como Kyungsoo, haviam conhecido o gosto de segundas chances.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Observação: bálsamos são flores, para quem não conhece </p><p>Pois bem, eu gosto de finais aberto kkk<br/>Essa história é inspirada em Speak Now da Taylor Swift e em uma estufa que tem na Casa das Rosas aqui em SP. Enfim, espero que você tenha gostado desse Baekhyun e desse Kyungsoo, até a próxima ❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>